Coming Home Again
by RoswellsPixieChick
Summary: Iz and Maria are famous... they live in New York they moved from Roswell when they were 14.. A/I M/M M/L K/T AU
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell  
  
Authors notes: hope you like this story..  
  
Summary: Maria is an actress, Isabel is a model. they moved from Roswell when they were 14.  
  
"Is it true that you will be taking a break?" Nancy asks Maria her favorite "client.  
  
"Yes Nan I have to." Maria tell her because she know it for the best.  
  
"So I won't be doing your hair anymore?"  
  
"No but I'll be back I'm going "home"."  
  
"Is Isabel going?"  
  
"Yeah she discussed it and neither of us need the money. We're tired of living the big life."  
  
"Won't the fans be disappointed?"  
  
"They will get over it. and besides I'm going to work on my music."  
  
"I just hope your making the right choice. You remember why you and Iz were so happy to get out of Roswell well don't ya?"  
  
"Yeah it was a sandbox that had nothing to offer."  
  
"let me tell ya it hasn't changed."  
  
"I know but the city isn't doing any good for my sanity right now."  
  
"Well we'll miss you." Nancy says as she finishes Maria's hair.  
  
"I'll be back don't worry you've been my faithful hair dresser and friend."  
  
"You better tell that sister of yours if she doesn't stop by and see me theres going to be hell to pay."  
  
"I will." Maria say with a laugh.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye chica." ~*~*~*~  
  
"So we're really going home huh?" Maria asks me as we wait for the cab to take us to the airport.  
  
"Yup." I say sighing and checking my watch. "We're going to be late."  
  
"Yes we are so this cab better hurry." Maria say as I see it turn the corner. "Finally."  
  
"Can I get those?" The cab driver says before exclaiming "You're Maria and Isabel Deluca?"  
  
"Yeah keep it quiet." Maria orders shaking my head.  
  
"I am such a big fan of yours." He says looking at us and we smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I am going to die telling all my friends about meeting you girls."  
  
"Oh." We say climbing into the back seat of the cab. ~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you nervous?" I ask turning towards her.  
  
"No." She says and I can tell she's hiding her true feelings.  
  
"Maria."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you're nervous we haven't seen our friends or our mom in ages." I tell her.  
  
"Fine I'm nervous are you happy now? Its not like you ever tell me how you're feeling." She rants and it makes me laugh this is the Maria I know not the quiet to herself girl that I had been talking to.  
  
"Yeah I'm happy." I tell her and turn to look out the window. I hate flying but I've come accustomed to it being moved from place to place for photo shoots. 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: Sorry for the long time it took to get this out! I hope you enjoy it! remember to leave feedback and I'll be back as soon as you know it with another update.  
  
We're finally here and there are big butterflies in my stomach I don't show it though. I was made for modeling I can hide my feelings I have pose and I know I'm beautiful.  
  
"So did you let mom know we're coming?"  
  
"No but I remembered to rent us a hotel room for this week." Maria informs me and I grit my teeth I could just smack her she's so flaky sometimes.  
  
"Great!" I say frowning I did not want to surprise my mom.  
  
"Let's go to the hotel first? I rented us a car then we can drive over to moms." Maria tells me.  
  
"What car did you get us?" I ask raising my eyebrow at her.  
  
"Oh nothing that spectacular." Maria says grinning and some how I just don't quite believe her.  
  
"No really what kind?" I can't help but feel excited.  
  
"A silver 2003 Mercedes-Benz SLK. We'll look so good with the top down driving around town." Maria informs me. Ok so I have an obsession with cars big deal.  
  
"We're going to eat this town alive." I tell her and we know its true because Roswell isn't exactly the type of place that can handle us. .  
  
I look around feeling of "home" washes over me.  
  
"So lets get a move on then?"  
  
"Yeah." She says tossing the keys to me.  
  
"Why do I have to drive?"  
  
"Because I hate driving cars that aren't mine." She says and I roll my eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
We drive down the streets of Roswell has it really been this long? Thing sure haven't changed a fuckin bit.  
  
"Man this place is a joke." Maria says looking around at everything.  
  
I nod my head watching the road "I thought something would at least change but look the old Crash down's still there."  
  
"Oh my god it is. We HAVE to go see what its like up in there."  
  
"It'll be like old times." She says.  
  
"I doubt anyone we know will be there." I tell her I don't want Maria to get her hopes up.  
  
"Whatever I don't care lets just go in and check things out." She says motioning for me to pull over.  
  
"Fine." I say with a sigh as I pull smoothly into a parking spot.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What can I get you?" A red haired girl asks and I smile at her.  
  
"Can we get two will smith burgers with fries oh and 2 cherry cokes." I say sweetly I love that this girl doesn't freak out about who we "are".  
  
"Sure I'll be right back."  
  
"LIZ." I hear the girl call.  
  
"Hmm?" I hear someone reply.  
  
"Could you come out here?" the girl yells again.  
  
"What is it?" Liz asks.  
  
"Look." Mary says pointing over towards the table Isabel and Maria are sitting in.  
  
"At what?" She says and turns towards us.  
  
"Maria? Isabel?" Liz says disbelief evident in her voice.  
  
"And you are?" I ask giving her a pointed look.  
  
"Liz. Liz Parker. you probably don't remember me." Liz says gawking at us.  
  
"LIZ." Maria gasps and I roll my eyes so it is Liz Parker I never liked her much.  
  
"How have you been? Wait I don't need to even ask that I can just pick up a magazine and find out." Liz says bursting into giggles. I don't really see what's so funny.  
  
"So how have you been?" Maria asks and I so don't want to hear all this.  
  
"Great." She says and I can't help but roll my eyes she's practically beaming. "Why so great?" I ask as if I really give a damn.  
  
"I'm engaged." Liz says holding out her finger. I glance at the ring it's alright definitely not a big enough ring to keep my attention but hey nothing ever is.  
  
"That is so great." Maria says smiling from head to toe.  
  
"Yeah it's soo awesome." I agree sarcastically and Maria gives me a look.  
  
"Congrats." Maria says and I just sit there.  
  
"Thanks." Liz says tucking a stand of dark hair behind her ear. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: Just to clarify this is from Isabel's POV. And sorry for the shortness of it but I wanted to get something out there (  
  
After a few moments of silence I watch as Maria stares longingly at Liz's ring, yes my sister is a hopeless romantic something I've never been. I mean love who needs it? I have everything I could ever ask for and more so why should I share it with some low life who's probably only after, either my money or my good looks?  
  
But I must admit Liz does seem happy, I wonder who the cough lucky man is. It seriously better not be one of those losers, or that jerk from back in the day. I remember the first day of high school it had been so terrible, he had 'accidentally' dumped pudding in my hair! I mean was it an accident? I don't think so and plus my outfit had been completely ruined and it had cost more then all of his outfits combined!  
  
I do somewhat find it odd that Maria and Liz remember each other, it feels like so long ago cause we had left and they still remember who they are. I wonder if anyone remembers me? Other then as Isabel Deluca fashion model extrodinare, I mean I know I was so perfect before but now I feel so dream like you know? Like I'm just some character out of a book that everyone looks at but they're not really seeing me.  
  
I guess Fashion Ratings magazine was right when they said I was too perfect, but then what do a bunch of losers known anyway? How can anyone be too perfect? It's not possible is it?  
  
Taking a deep breath I shake out of my thoughts noticing as Maria stands up, "Where are you going?" I ask standing up too. I am not going to be left alone here like some dog.  
  
"Sit down." She ordered and I raised a perfectly arched eyebrow 'Who is she to tell me to sit down?'  
  
"No." I say definitely.  
  
"I'm only going to the little ladies room." She huffs as she storms off shaking her head, okay so I overreacted but still I don't want to look like a loner, who would ever picture me sitting in some rot diner by myself?  
  
"Whatever." I mutter rolling my eyes as I watch Liz go up behind a tall dark haired man and give him a hug. This must be her fiancé, I muse as I watch her smile and he grins.  
  
"Whatever." I mutter rolling my eyes as I notice Liz sneaking up behind a tall dark haired man, I feel stupid as she envelops him in a hug. So that must be her fiancé. I muse as I watch her smile up at him, damn they're too sickening sweet for my taste. I mean I've never been much for public display of affections, unless I had to show that I wasn't this cold old prude. 


End file.
